


Возвращение

by Bagyra



Category: Doctor Strange (movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Friendship, Gen, Magic, Magical Realism, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagyra/pseuds/Bagyra
Summary: Доктор Стрендж случайно подружился с Тони. А Локи вообще мимо проходил.Таймлайн: после всех ВБ и М-4





	Возвращение

Стрендж и сам не заметил, как встречи со Старком стали привычными. Сперва это были спонтанные, с лёгким привкусом недозволенности, похожие на побег с уроков, обеды вдвоём. Скромные тихие ресторанчики на окраине Нью-Йорка с домашней кухней, подальше от пафосных мест офисных кварталов как нельзя лучше подходили для молчаливой трапезы, когда собеседникам достаточно пары взглядов и одного кивка.

Стрендж не знал Старка лично до дня Нападения, но ещё с давних времён, когда смотрел телевизор и следил за светской хроникой, помнил, что заткнуть Тони Старка было бесполезным занятием, и на публике тот был весьма словоохотлив, и в любой компании держался свободно и непринуждённо, даже когда ситуация вокруг была так себе. Ведь в тот день, принесённый порталом в Храм прямо с пробежки, Старк не растерялся, болтал и острил, вполне подтверждая светские сплетни о себе.

Теперь же, когда они победили, когда всё удалось вернуть, перед Стефеном был словно другой человек. Острый ум исследователя всё так же занимался тысячей проблем, рука была тверда, держа инструменты в мастерской и столовые приборы в ресторане. Но Старк молчал, да и потухший взгляд был значимым симптомом. 

Вообще-то, вылазки пообедать были важной победой Стефена. Поначалу Старк привычно запирался в мастерской, благо, работать ему всегда было над чем, и напрасно Пятница напоминала ему о необходимости поесть или поспать. Он переводил её в беззвучный режим, перерывы на перекус были спонтанными. Попытки остальных Мстителей достучаться до Старка оказались безуспешными, в таком состоянии он ни с кем не желал общаться.

Пришедшая с просьбой Наташа Романоф честно сказала Стефену, что она не верит в эту затею, и шансы у него не велики, но у них почти не осталось вариантов. Что заставило его увидеть в этой формальной просьбе вызов, да ещё и принять его? Но ведь у него получилось. Когда Стефен открыл портал прямо в мастерскую, Старк, от неожиданности или, может, от удивления такой наглостью, не только согласился вылезти куда-нибудь пообедать, но и вполне мирно болтал с ним, хотя и куда меньше себя прежнего.

Стефен очень аккуратно подбирал темы для застольных бесед. Спрашивал о работе, о новых изобретениях — ему это было интересно, а Тони оживал и разговаривал с удовольствием. Тщательно избегали разговоров о прошедшей битве и о личных делах. Стефен помнил, что был приглашён на свадьбу Тони и Пеппер, но дата свадьбы так и не была объявлена, да и имя мисс Поттс более не упоминалось в связи со «Старк Индастриз».

Как-то раз, открыв портал в мастерскую, Стефен нос к носу столкнулся с полковником Роудсом. Тони молча крутил блестящую деталь над верстаком, а Роудс заливался соловьём, расписывая недавнюю вечеринку Мстителей, на которую Тони тоже приглашали, но, как понял Стефен, тот её проигнорировал. Судя по шутливым упрёкам, приглашение было далеко не первым.

Но стоило Роудсу перейти на личные вопросы, Тони встрепенулся.

— Как поживает Пеппер, я что-то давно её не видел?

— Думаю, прекрасно. Я тоже, в смысле — не видел. Извини, медвежонок, у нас тут, похоже, срочное дело. Док, всё так серьёзно?

— Да, мистер Старк, простите, что отрываю от дружеской беседы. Полковник, — Стрендж изобразил самый вежливый поклон из тех, что самую малость не дотягивали до показушного шутовского, выражавшего не уважение, а совсем другие чувства.

Прихватив Старка и закрыв портал, Стефен обернулся к гостю с искренней дружелюбной улыбкой:

— Пообедаем? Я всю ночь корпел над манускриптами, устал и чертовски голоден.

Видя на лице Тони опасение, что ему снова будут задавать вопросы, на которые он не хотел или, скорее, не готов ещё был отвечать, Стефен постарался сразу же увести беседу в безопасное русло. Тони с такой готовностью поддержал его, болтая о чём угодно и, как раньше, перескакивая с одной темы на другую, словно забыл о своей молчаливости. Тут не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы обо всём догадаться, но порой Стефену казалось, что все вокруг поставили себе целью доказать, что старина Бернард был прав, утверждая, что 95 процентов людей лучше умрут, чем будут думать.

Друзья, которым всё же открыли двери, упорно не оставляли Тони в покое, то заваливаясь к нему в гости поодиночке и компаниями, то устраивая импровизированную вечеринку в его гостиной, то зазывая на какие-то публичные мероприятия. Все они организовывались пиар-отделом ЩИТа, так что Стрендж имел о них смутное представление — он сумел доказать, что магам чужда мирская активность, а хранители не вмешиваются в дела людей. 

Стефен помнил, что мисс Поттс исчезла не только из личной жизни и дома Старка, но и из его компании, так что все её обязанности снова легли на его плечи. А поскольку ведущим разработчиком в своей компании тоже был Тони Старк, а камня Времени у него не было, Стефен мог только удивляться, когда тот всё успевал, в его-то состоянии.

По поводу здоровья Тони Стефен не обольщался, всё-таки доктором он быть не перестал. Попробовал однажды спросить самого Тони, но тот привычно и как-то очень заученно отшутился, а потом сразу сменил тему разговора. Стефен дураком не был, догадывался, где тот привык так уходить от ответа. Как доктор, Стрендж мог только наблюдать динамику и отслеживать наиболее опасные симптомы. Как друг, а он не без основания считал себя таковым, что бы там Тони ни думал на его счёт, Стефен вытаскивал его на дружеские обеды или ужины, больше того, добился, что Тони и сам стал звонить ему и приглашать сперва вместе перекусить, а потом и просто побродить в непривычных местах, не опасаясь встретить толпы репортёров или компанию Мстителей. 

Так они побывали поздно вечером в Центральном парке и попутно разогнали две шайки мелких пушеров, которым приспичило устроить разборки прямо на их пути. Эпичная битва едва не попала в выпуск новостей, но супергерои вовремя сбежали через портал, а приклеенных к парковым деревьям хулиганов полиция собирала до утра.

Потом Стефен предложил выбирать менее людные места или хотя бы с более спокойной публикой. Побывали в музее, сходили на выставку современного искусства — там и там у Тони были запланированы благотворительные проекты. Помолчать удалось, а отдохнуть и разгрузить голову не вышло. Посмотрели кино, для этого не пришлось никуда выходить, огромный экран и стереосистема у Тони дома была выше всяких похвал. 

Но самым спокойным пока всё же оставался особняк в Малибу, где они с удовольствием провели несколько вечеров в мастерской, даже не разговаривая друг с другом. Тони работал над очередным улучшением двигателя, Стефен перемещался вместе с привычным креслом и стопкой толстенных фолиантов, так что ему тоже было чем заняться. 

Одновременно он мог исподтишка наблюдать за Тони. За работой тот, конечно, преображался, словно оставлял за дверями мастерской все свои фобии, но всё же он потихоньку менялся в лучшую сторону. И гораздо реже выглядел таким напряжённым, ожидающим грубого окрика или удара в спину, каким Стефен увидел его впервые после просьбы Романофф.

Словом, Стрендж нисколько не удивился, когда Тони вдруг обратился к нему с не совсем обычной просьбой, глядя не в глаза, а немного в сторону.

— Док, ты засиделся над своими инкунабулами, света белого не видишь. И так бледный, скоро совсем позеленеешь, в тон камешку. Не хочешь провести недельку на солнце? Сервис почти королевский, все расходы оплачены?

— Когда делают такие щедрые предложения, всегда есть строчка мелким шрифтом. В чём подвох? Тони, что-то случилось?

— Никакого подвоха, всё по-честному. Арабы устраивают экономический форум. «Старк Индастриз» в числе почётных участников. Могу организовать тебе приглашение. На одно лицо плюс один. Можешь взять своего компаньона или помощника, как его правильно назвать?

— Хм, спасибо. Я думал, ты как раз предложил мне побыть твоим «плюс один», нет?

— Нет. Там отдельные мероприятия для участников и сопровождающих. А мне нужен надёжный человек рядом, чтобы удобнее было отваживать особо назойливых просителей. Да и твоим порталом быстрее добираться, — хитро улыбнулся Тони своей прежней улыбкой.

— И это единственная причина? — Стрендж недоверчиво приподнял одну бровь.

— Конечно, нет, док. У меня скверное предчувствие или просто паранойя, я не могу это объяснить, чтобы ты не посчитал меня психом…

— Я не посчитаю, — твёрдо сказал Стефен. — Для меня этого достаточно, я поеду.

— Отлично! — сразу просиял Тони. — Я пришлю тебе список необходимого и карту в ателье Сэвил Роу…

— Не стоит, Тони, со своим гардеробом я в состоянии справиться сам.

Красноречивый взгляд Тони на привычный костюм мага ни на секунду не поколебал уверенность Стефена, а он мог быть очень упрямым. Тони сдался, поднимая руки:

— Хорошо, как скажешь, док.

Увидев Стренджа в костюме прямо перед вылетом, Тони восхищённо присвистнул.

— Так вот что ты прятал под своим плащом!

Стефен едва заметно усмехнулся, вежливо поздоровался с полковником Роудсом и сообщил:

— Вонг лететь отказался, а то Храм некому будет защищать. Вы готовы? Тогда прошу!

Он открыл портал прямо в прохладном холле отеля, избежав таким образом удушающего зноя улицы.

На банкете по случаю открытия форума все трое сели за один столик. Тони был оживлён, оглядывался по сторонам и почти весело болтал о всякой незначительной ерунде, вспоминая их первый год знакомства с Роуди. Полковник, тоже захваченный воспоминаниями, послушно следовал в русле разговора, пока не увидел кое-кого за столиком напротив.

—Эй, вы только гляньте, там же Тор со своим братцем!

— Златовласка и Северный Олень. Э-э, я хотел сказать: Король Асгарда и его высочество королевский брат, кажется, первый советник, — кивнул Тони, даже не оглядываясь. Значит, заметил раньше и промолчал.

— И чем они тут занимаются? — не унимался Роудс.

— Экономикой своего королевства, возможно. Это же экономический форум, — не удержался Стефен.

— И никто ничего не сделает этому высочеству? — запыхтел от негодования полковник.

— За нападение на Нью-Йорк, например? Ну, могут наградить, — Стефен подождал немного, но Роудс то ли не решился, то ли не захотел продолжать.

А вскоре участников форума пригласили в зал на встречу с какими-то банкирами. Сопровождающим было предложено посетить экскурсию. 

Тони двинулся на выход первым, пожав руку полковника:

— Не скучай там без меня, медвежонок. И смотри-ка, Златовласка-то, оказывается, как и ты, гость. Так что тебе не придётся общаться с рогатым высочеством, он идёт с нами. А ты с Тором поговоришь, выпьете где-нибудь.

Так миллиардер в компании двух магов оказался в зале конференций. Локи в безупречно сидящем чёрном костюме, с собранными в аккуратный хвост волосами, выглядел молодо и элегантно. Стефен в тёмно-синем из-за седины на висках казался старше и респектабельней. И Тони между ними, ниже ростом, в тёмно-сером, но в розовых очках и с весёленьким красным в разноцветную полоску галстуком, смотрелся совершенно несерьёзно.

Он держался с обоими непринуждённо, перебросился с Локи парой фраз, из которых Стефен догадался, что они периодически виделись или, по крайней мере, разговаривали, потому что Тони не только знал о должности Локи в новом Асгарде, но и кто на самом деле управляет королевством, а кто только хорошо получается на глянцевых разворотах ведущих таблоидов мира. Молодой красивый, а, главное, абсолютно холостой король — это всегда привлекательно. Даже для инвестиций, точнее, инвесторов, которые знают, что у короля есть ещё одно полезное качество — его брат, колдун или, для неверующих, обладающий экстрасенсорными способностями. Подтверждёнными.

Словом, тем для разговоров у них оказалось предостаточно, спикера конференции они слушали не очень внимательно и даже решили продолжить интересную беседу в месте потише. Локи спохватился, что ему нужно предупредить брата, чтобы не споил случайно Роудса и вообще занялся делом. Тони, прекрасно помнивший недюжинные способности Тора, только усмехнулся по-доброму и даже не съязвил. Сказал только:

— Не задерживайся, Северный Олень, мы с доком тебя в холле подождём.

Они неторопливо спустились из зала в холл. Народу там было не так много, большая часть уже распределилась по интересам и разошлась по круглым столам и другим конференциям.

Тони оглядывался по сторонам.

— Давненько я тут не был, — заметил он. — Раньше ездил, а потом этим Пеп занималась.

Он быстро взглянул на Стренджа, будто опасаясь вопросов или ещё чего-то неприятного. Но Стефен упорно отмалчивался. Он видел, как за последнее время Тони стал оживать, и не собирался пускать насмарку весь прогресс, которого удалось достичь.

Негромко прозвенел звонок, и тут же за ближайшей стеной что-то тихо хлопнуло. Тони тут же подобрался, взгляд его стал острым и серьёзным. Он явно узнал этот странный звук и попытался оттеснить Стефена к стене, прикрыть его собой, забыв, кто тут Верховный маг. Пока Стрендж напрягал слух, пытаясь понять, что за топот ему слышится, Тони дёрнул узел галстука, снял пиджак и расстегнул рубашку. Его наноброня была при нём, и Стефен подсознательно стал успокаиваться, ведь Железный человек был с ним, что может случиться? 

Прошлый раз ничего не научил доверчивого мага.

С металлическим лязгом опустились бронированные перегородки между коридорами, делая проходной холл перед конференц-залами наглухо запертым бункером. Оказавшиеся в ловушке богатые и высокопоставленные гости, оставшиеся без привычной охраны, ещё только осознавали степень опасности, как Тони уже облачался в броню, а Стрендж применил подходящее заклинание, чтобы разблокировать замки. Каково же было его изумление, когда у него ничего не вышло. Даже Тони заметил, как его перекосило.

— Док? Ты в порядке?

— Не совсем. Тут кто-то блокирует магию.

— Твою? Верховного мага? Как такое может быть?

— Ещё не знаю, но… О, чёрт! Они пустили газ! Кажется, сонный, не уверен…

Тони тоже услышал шипение и увидел, как люди вокруг стали оседать. Стрендж тоже сполз по стеночке. Тони пытался натянуть броню, особенно шлем с фильтрами, но он стоял как раз возле скрытого отверстия, через которое закачивали газ в помещение, и хватил дозу одним из первых. Костюм на нём застыл, собранный наполовину, а сам он с грохотом растянулся на мраморном полу.

Очнулись они оба почти одновременно и совсем в другом помещении. Судя по тому, что от бетонных стен тянуло ледяной сыростью, это был подвал. Лампы на потолке, забранные решётками, давали скудное освещение. Вокруг на полу и возле стен лежали и сидели такие же, как они, пленники, так неудачно заехавшие на проклятый форум.

Тони сразу дёрнулся руками к груди, но там ничего, кроме рубашки, не было.

— Забрали генератор частиц. Док, ты как? Магия всё ещё не работает?

Стефен попробовал, но снова ничего не вышло. 

— Кто-то отключил магию. Или блокировал. Я слышал, что такое возможно, но не встречался лично.

— Да, обидно. Попались мы с тобой. Хотя, смотри, вокруг народу больше, чем было в холле, значит, из других помещений тоже подтянули.

— Там не было мага и Железного человека, с ними проще было справиться.

— Тоже верно, — Тони уселся поудобней, опираясь плечом о стену. — Итак, какие-то террористы взяли в заложники или просто в плен кучу богатеньких неудачников. Но они заблокировали тебе магию, значит, точно знали, с кем будут иметь дело. И…это же не Локи?

— Нет, не Локи, — твёрдо ответил Стефен.

— Почему так уверен?

— Локи не стал бы устраивать такие сложности с кучей народу. Он может читать память, может зайти куда угодно и выйти незамеченным. Что ему делать с толпой заложников? Поверь, ему просто не нужно столько проблем.

— Логично. А кому нужно?

— Ты ответь. Тони, я не очень разбираюсь во всех этих...

— Кому нужны деньги, и кто не собирается потом легально светить их. Ну и кто не будет переживать, если все заложники пострадают. Док, я по глазам вижу, что ты до смерти хочешь что-то спросить, но никак не решаешься. Давай, мы тут, можно считать, наедине. А потом можешь не успеть.

Стефен решился.

— Тони, что случилось после возвращения? Вроде, мы победили, можно было жить дальше и радоваться. Но у тебя был загнанный вид. Не мог спать? Почему же Пеппер не помогла тебе?

— Вон оно что, — Тони усмехнулся одним уголком рта. Было видно, что ему очень хочется привычно укрыться от прямого взгляда за цветными стёклами очков, но их тоже отобрали. — Пеппер… да. Я действительно не мог заснуть, ты понимаешь, посттравматический синдром. Не мог заснуть без брони. Точнее, без генератора частиц. Всё казалось, что нападение случится опять, неожиданно, а я не готов. А Пеп не могла спать рядом с ним. Опасалась, что на неё железный костюм нападёт, так уже было как-то раньше, — он машинально массировал левую кисть, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. — А с недосыпа я не очень хорошо… себя контролирую. Могу нагрубить. Или проспать важное заседание, где меня ждали, и о котором Пеп меня предупреждала. И я понимал, что виноват, но не мог это прекратить. И снова слышал, что я виноват. Что я не хочу семью, потому что не могу отказаться от своего дурацкого реактора. Всё моё эго.

— Тони, — Стефен осторожно тронул его локоть, — ты же понимаешь, что это не так? Сейчас хотя бы понимаешь?

— Док, это цитата. Ты спросил, я ответил. Ну и репортёры старались вовсю. Снова проклятые Мстители допустили инопланетного монстра, невиданные жертвы, и в первых рядах виноватых кто бы ты думал? Правильно, Железный человек, Тони Старк, продавец смерти. Я пытался построить защиту Земли. Первый раз получился Альтрон, второго шанса мне не дали. — Он помолчал, уставясь в стену, вспоминая то, что творилось тогда вокруг него. Потом вернулся, встретился глазами со Стефеном и слегка улыбнулся. — В общем, мисс Поттс ушла и на этот раз, думаю, насовсем.

— Но твоя команда, Тони? Твои друзья? Они просто смотрели и молчали?

— Не надо, док. Друзья, конечно, не родственники, мы их вроде как сами выбираем, но пытаться их переделать — так себе занятие. А команда… Это я раньше думал… Нет, мы нормально работаем вместе. Но отдыхать я предпочитаю подальше от работы. Круглосуточно быть хорошим для всех слишком утомительное занятие. Я слишком стар для всего этого дерьма. Как ты понимаешь, это тоже цитата.

— Да, Тони, я помню, — улыбнулся ему Стефен.

У них за спиной заскрежетал замок. Со скрипом открылась тяжёлая дверь, вошли автоматчики в черных масках, а за ними низенький бородач в дорогом камуфляже и тёмных очках. Он поводил головой, разглядывая пленников, а потом уверенно направился к Тони и встал прямо перед ним. 

Тони лениво откинулся спиной о холодную стену, словно усаживаясь поудобней в кожаном кресле.

— Тони Старк, — надтреснутым голосом сказал бородатый. Он говорил по-английски правильно, но с тяжёлым акцентом. Стефен не мог определить, каким именно, понял только, что ближневосточным. — «Десять колец» помнят о тебе. И в этот раз ты не выйдешь.

— Вы целый форум взяли в заложники, чтобы мне это сказать? Могли бы имейл послать.

— С этих, — бородач оглянулся на прислушивающихся к его словам испуганных людей, — мы возьмём большой выкуп. А ты останешься здесь навсегда. Все увидят, что наше наказание неотвратимо.

— Тот актёр играл лучше, — невозмутимо ответил Старк. — Твой пафос слишком унылый. Что за провинциальный режиссёр у вас работает? Так ты свою банду не продашь. Надо больше страсти, таинственности, выразительности. Курсы холодных продаж прослушай, я не знаю, может…

Ближайший автоматчик по знаку бородатого наклонился и двинул прикладом Старку в лицо. Тот упал на бок. На Стефена, дёрнувшегося к нему, тут же наставили автоматы сразу двое, он сел обратно. Тони медленно сел в прежнее положение, держась правой рукой за скулу. На лице разливался огромный кровоподтёк. Левую кисть он продолжал сжимать и разжимать.

До Стефена только теперь дошло, что у него онемела рука, а так же к чему это сейчас может привести. Автоматчики с бородатым вышли и с лязгом захлопнули дверь. Стефен бросился к Тони, сел перед ним на колени, быстро нащупал пульс. Хирургом он теперь быть не мог, да и магия не работала, но завести сердце он ещё мог попытаться, и шансы на успех у него были вполне приличные.

— Так вот почему этот засранец вытянул короткую спичку! — сквозь зубы прошипел Стефен, про себя кроя хитрого Локи на все лады и обещая разобраться с ним лично, как маг с магом, только бы им отсюда выбраться.

Дверь снова заскрипела, открываясь, но теперь автоматчики не входили, а бородатый влетел, направленный мощным пинком Тора, и врезался в стену напротив с противным шмякающим звуком, после чего свалился кучей, не подавая признаков жизни. За Тором вошёл Локи, увидел распростёртого на полу Тони, уже теряющего сознание, и кивнул Стефену:

— Отматывай.

Само появление Локи кричало о том, что антимагический барьер снят. Стефен извлёк из подпространственного кармана амулет с камнем Времени, сделал пару пассов руками и всё исчезло в том месте, словно никогда и не было.

***  
— Самым трудным было уговорить Наташу пойти за помощью к доктору Стренджу, — Локи лениво тянул зелёное вино, вытянув длинные ноги в кресле.

— И как же уговорили? — Тони всё ещё не мог поверить в рассказанную ему историю, она казалась выдумкой, бредом сумасшедшего, но была правдой.

— Да никак. Приказали. Ну, так получилось, проще оказалось выйти на начальство и надавить на него.

— На Фьюри?

— М-м, нет, на другое. Не важно. Просто иначе Стрендж не мог оказаться там, в бункере, вместе с тобой. А тот антимагический барьер можно было пробить только снаружи.

— Погодите, я не понял. Стефен узнал от камня Времени, что я умер, и набился мне в друзья, чтобы попасть в бункер со мной. А Локи открыл барьер снаружи. Зачем так сложно? Можно же просто было открыть барьер?

— Без доктора ты бы там и умер от сердечного приступа, пока открывали барьер да убирали бандитов с дороги. А Локи не так просто было, как ты выразился, набиться тебе в друзья. Во всяком случае, его бы не стали уговаривать тебе помочь, — объяснил Стефен, стараясь быть убедительным. Он не стал вдаваться в подробности, что это Локи каким-то своим хитрым способом узнал о сердечном приступе, ведь в новостях из будущего причину смерти миллиардера не называли, после чего банально смухлевал, когда маги тянули на спичках, кому сближаться с Тони, а кому взламывать антимагический барьер снаружи. 

— И вот это всё вы навертели… А просто сказать нельзя было?

— И ты бы поверил?

— Нет. Да. Не знаю.

Локи красноречиво пожал плечами. Стефен отзеркалил его жест, смотря совсем в другую сторону.

— Ладно, ладно, уговорили, — Тони расхохотался. — Будем жить.


End file.
